La carta de
by Kotomi Kagamine
Summary: ¿Es cierto qué las cartas han pasado de moda? ¿Qué es mejor un mensaje de texto? ¡Pero si fue un medio muy utilizado antes! Y es algo que estos chicos sabrán aprovechar, después de todo, en una carta puedes decir un montón de cosas, y pueden ser para diferentes cosas... Ahora imagínate para que la usarían estos chicos tan peculiares ¿Qué las cartas pasaron de moda? ¡Eso lo veremos!
1. La carta de Aomine

**Notas: ¡Muy bien! Espero les guste el especial y si quieren a los demás chicos pus, digan xDD Además que son cartas cortas uvu no tomarían mucho tiempo. En esta ocasión escogí al chico al azar pero el próximo lo piden ustedes U u U**

 **La situación es "La carta de…" Quiero decir que en está ellos nos dicen x y por x motivo. Por ejemplo, en está es una carta de disculpas** **pero la próxima ustedes eligen qué motivo quieren. Y ya saben cuando esté el (T/N) es vuestro nombre y cuando sea (T/A) es su apellido, ¡Vamo' a leer!**

* * *

 **"La carta de... Aomine."**

-"Ahhhh joder ¡Esto es más difícil de lo que parecía!"

Ahí estaba un joven de cabello azul intentando escribir una carta… ¿Una carta? ¿Qué no era una mejor opción un mensaje? A saber porque lo hacía, pero no hacía nada más que tomar una hoja de papel, lápiz, escribir y si algo no le gustaba terminaba arrugando el papel para tirarlo a su bote de basura, que en ese momento estaba lleno de un montón de bolitas de papel; y esté ultimo termino cayendo al piso al ya no entrar

-Maldición ¿Qué me has hecho (T/N)? Estaba tan perfectamente bien antes de conocerte, ahora me preocupo de cosas que antes que no hacía. Tch hasta ahora estoy hablando solo ¡Perfecto! Lo que me faltaba, quisiera ahora mismo gritarte que te odio… joder

Volvió a tomar una hoja de papel, y empezó a escribir sin muchas ganas por lo cual su letra difícilmente se veía clara, ¿Por qué tanto interés en esa carta? Quién sabe… parecía molesto al no saber que escribirte, era normal ¿No? Ya que estabas peleada con él por algo que te hizo y de cierta manera debía pedir perdón

¿En persona? Sería muy difícil según él ya que no encontraba el momento, y eso aumentando el hecho de que lo ignorabas no le quedaba opciones. Y según su amiga de infancia, esta era la mejor manera, ya que con un mensaje obviamente lo tú ignorarías

Por esa razón terminó escribiendo, o más bien intentó escribir aquella extraña carta que ahora estaba en tus manos

¿Qué como llego? Muy sencillo, él parece qué la dejo antes de "irse" en tu casillero donde la gente dejaba sus zapatos antes de entrar y los tomaba al salir. Fue mucha tu sorpresa al abrirla y ver ese pedazo de papel envuelto en una hoja azul con el nombre de _"Aomine Daiki"_ La verdad te sorprendía el hecho de que te escribiera una carta, fue tanta así tu curiosidad que terminaste cediendo a leerla

¿Grave error?

" _Tch primero que nada quiero que sepas que te odio (T/A)_

 _¿Sabes por qué? ¡Haces que no pueda concentrarme cuando estoy viendo la revista de Mai -chan! ¡Es como si cometieras un delito grave! Pero bueno, en este momento aunque te cueste tanto creerlo quiero pedirte una disculpa… Tch_

 _Maldigo a Satsuki por obligarme a hacer esta carta, ¡Ja! Como si realmente fueras a leerla, pero bueno ya está ya me disculpe, ahora puedo tener devuelta mis revistas; aunque sigo pensando que es tú maldita culpa por cruzarte en mí camino, mocosa. De no ser así te evitarías tantos problemas_

 _¿Te digo algo? No sé porque Satsuki se alarma tanto con esto de que no me hables, dice que debo mantener nuestra "amistad" si es eso lo que se llama nuestras constantes peleas de la única chica (aparte de ella) que me soporta. Meh, al diablo, no merecen mi interés y menos mi atención, ¡A no ser que tengan una buena copa! De ahí en fuera cambia la cosa_

 _¿Ya te dije que te odio? ¿No? Pues lo hago, eres una molestia, desde ese día en el festival que te cruzaste en mi camino y comenzamos a hablar, no he hecho nada más que estar contigo, maldición, lo único bueno de ti es que eres divertida ¡Si no serías igual de insoportable como Kise! Tch_

 _Supongo que es todo, espero que le digas a Satsuki que me perdonaste ¡En verdad que es una metiche! En fin, nos vemos mañana y así espero se te pase el enojo ¿Estabas en tus días verdad? No era usual que te enojarás conmigo así. O sea nos peleamos sí, pero nunca te vi tan ¿Molesta? ¿Triste? Quién sabe cómo era pero estabas mal, siéndote sincero si me preocupe por ti pero decidí darte tu tiempo. O al menos eso me dijo Tetsu, que debía darte algo de tiempo para que se enfríe tu cabeza ¿Funciono?_

 _¡En verdad no entiendo cómo es que sabe tratar a una mujer cuando no ha tenido novia!_

 _¡Ah! ¡Y que no se te olvide que debes prepararme el almuerzo! No quiero morir todavía con la comida de Satsuski, has probado su comida ¿Podrías ser un poco solidaria?_

 _Así que mañana en el almuerzo te espero en la azotea ¡No hagas que te esperé!"_

 _-Aomine Daiki_

Arrugaste aquella carta en un ataque de irá ¡¿Qué le pasaba a ese sujeto?! ¡¿Se estaba disculpando o qué mierda hacia?!

-Tch idiota, aún no entiendo como terminé enamorada de él…

Dijiste en un susurro. La verdad es que era de esperarse de él, supongo que agradecías el hecho de que parece que se esforzó en hacer la carta o al menos eso querías pensar… Bueno debías regresar a casa ya que lo más seguro es que te estén esperando para almorzar. Y quién sabe, igual y por la noche mientras preparas tu almuerzo hagas algo extra…

-"En verdad eres increíble Daiki."

Sonreíste ¿Hace cuánto que te gustaba? Tal vez empezaste a caer en sus redes el día en que le conociste, la verdad que ese día fue muy cómico. O tal vez fue en ese momento en la azotea donde fuiste rechazada y humillada por el chico que te gustaba y el muy "caballeroso" te ayudo con el imbécil

La verdad que pensar en un día en donde tú te llegaste a enamorar sería imposible, ya que antes de lo que esperaste te gustaba ese idiota

-¡Oí! ¡(T/A)!

Ya estabas saliendo de la escuela, el pedazo de papel ya estaba en tu bolsa cuando escuchaste cierta voz muy pero muy conocida para ti. Volteaste a verlo con cierto "enojo" en tu rostro al chico que venía corriendo detrás de tuyo

-¿Qué quieres, Aomine?

-¡Vayamos a comer! ¿Ya se te paso el enojo, no? Así que vayamos

-¿Quién dijo que se me paso el enojo?

-Argh… no seas pesada y vayamos ¿Si?

Sin esperar a que le dijeras algo te tomo de la muñeca dispuesto a irse contigo, pero una vocecita atrás de ustedes hizo que voltearas y él se tensará

-¡Aomine -kun! ¡No puedes faltar al entrenamiento!

-Mierda… ¡(T/A) corre!

-¿Eh?

¿En qué momento esto se había vuelto en un escape? Bueno, después pedirías una explicación a Aomine, por el momento tan solo disfrutabas de la cercanía que tenías con él… Si, ese idiota sin duda que te gustaba

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas: ¡Mis pequeñas lectoras! Espero les haya gustado ;) Y se podría decir que es como una nueva sección, el próximo chico lo dicen ustedes y el más votado será el que saldrá, claro que también tienen que decirme que tipo de carta ¡Como una disculpa, confesión, etc! ¡Nos vemos chicas!**


	2. La carta de Kuroko

**Notas: ¡Ok! Hoy es un día muy especial para nuestro querido protagonista de KnB UuU así que como ocasión especial le hice esta carta (para ustedes) Por petición de mi fan #1 *-* Así que espero la disfruten en verdad y que les haga enamorarse de Kuroko'cchi –inserte corazón- ¡Ah! La situación es una carta de amor 7u7**

 **Ya saben, cuando vean un (T/A) es su apellido, y cuando sea (T/N) es vuestro nombre ¡Vamo' a leer!**

* * *

 **La carta de… Kuroko**

-"Si… está bien, no espera… Creo que no, ugh, que difícil"

Era el pequeño pensamiento de esté joven de cabellera celeste al estar escribiendo una carta… ¿Una carta? ¿Para qué? Era muy raro, ya que él es una persona que dice las cosas de frente y directas, entonces ¿Para qué una carta? Además de que parecía que tenía problemas al escribirlo… como si fuera algo de gran importancia.

-Si… no, no lo está, vale, nunca antes había tenido una complicación en escribir… en verdad que (T/A) -san es increíble…

Termino arrugando el papel al no quedar satisfecho con lo que decía, volvió a toma otra hoja y comenzó a escribir siendo lo más honesto posible. A cabo de unos minutos la termino, volvió a leerla y sonriendo cuando finalizo de hacerlo

-Supongo que así está bien, sí, la letra es buena, todo en orden, creo que ya es momento de entregarla

Susurro con cierto tono de nerviosismo, sin duda algo lo tenía inquieto, y lo más seguro es que eras tú, sí, tú, ya que eras la persona de la cual el llevaba enamorado desde hace meses, se podría decir que casi al conocerte, ¿Amor a primera vista? Tal vez, pensar con exactitud qué día pasó aquello sería en vano; lo único que sabía el chico es que no podía callar ya lo que sentía pero cada vez que trataba de decirlo, es como si su lengua dejará de funcionar, las palabras no salían de su boca, así que no encontró una mejor opción más que una carta

Así es como antes de que te fueras, él dejo la carta con una hoja de color celeste que la cubría con su nombre "Kuroko Tetsuya" en tu casillero, sin duda él quería ver tu reacción a cuando la vieras…

Pero lo que más quería es que en ese momento en el que te encontrabas leyéndola sus sentimientos fueran tan realistas como su amor por ti; por esa razón agradecía ser una sombra en ese momento…

¿Estabas nerviosa?

" _Querida (T/A) -san_

 _Siento mucho robarte tu tiempo leyendo esta inesperada carta, pero necesitaba decirlo, y la verdad es que espero lo llegues a tomar con seriedad, ya que me conoces y sabes que no soy capaz de hacer este tipo de bromas; lo diré de manera directa, me gustas…_

 _No, mejor dicho, me he enamorado completamente de ti, ¿Es qué acaso es algo malo? ¿No puedo hacerlo?_

 _No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, eres lo primero que pasa por mi mente cuando despierto, y eres en lo último en lo que pienso cuando me voy a dormir, ¿Cómo es qué me enamoré de ti? Ni yo lo sé. Simplemente en menos de lo que me di cuenta, tenía sentimientos por ti_

 _Tus bellos ojos, tu sonrisa, el lindo color de tu cabello, lo genial que eres, la gran persona que hay en ti, Dios… me vuelve loco_

 _Sé que suena algo raro, perdón si esto te incomoda, la verdad que es lo último que quiero_

 _Pero como dije en un principio, callarlo, ya no puedo, sé qué es egoísta de mi parte decir eso, pero es la verdad. Desde ese día en que te conocí mi vida cambio de una manera que no tienes idea. ¿Es que acaso nunca has visto mi sonrisa cuando estoy a tú lado? Kagami -kun lo ha hecho y eso que no es una persona tan lista_

 _La verdad es que le agradezco, después de todo él me animo a hacer esta carta, ya que cuando le confesé lo que sentía por ti me dijo que la mejor manera, ya que no podía decirlo de frente sin que mi lengua se a trabara, era escribir lo que siento por ti, dime una cosa ¿Lo conseguí? ¿Lograron mis sentimientos alcanzarte?_

 _No es necesaria una respuesta ahora, no quiero presionarte, estaré esperando una respuesta, ya sea positiva o negativa… Sólo espero que te des cuenta de cuánto te amo, porque no me rendiré, te conquistaré, (T/N) -san_

 _Nos vemos después, (T/N) -san"_

 _-Kuroko Tetsuya_

-"Tetsu… sin duda eres increíble"

Una pequeña lágrima se escapo de tus ojos, lo que leías sin duda te conmovía, ¿Cómo es que él sí consiguió las agallas de confesarse y tú no?

¿Cuánto llevabas enamorada de ese chico?

Y es que saber que el chico del cual llevabas tiempo enamorada le gustas, no, está enamorado de ti te llenaba de una gran pero gran alegría querías ir ahora mismo a su casa para darle una respuesta positiva, espera ¿Y por qué no ir a su entrenamiento? ¿Tenían ese día? La verdad es que no lo sabías, pero no perdías nada en ir

Como seguías enfrente de tu casillero, te diste la vuelta para ir directo al entrenamiento pero un agarre en tu muñeca hizo que pararas de repente. Cuando volteaste fue enorme tu sorpresa al ver de quien se trataban. Era Kuroko quién la sostenía, pero lo que te sorprendía más es que llevaba una rosa en su mano y a pesar de ser una persona que no expresa sus sentimientos se podía ver claramente un gran sonrojo que hasta sus orejas se veían rojas

-¿T- tetsu? P- pensé que te habías ido…

-Yo… bueno

Lo veías tan nervioso que te daba una enorme ternura, tenías unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo, pero su voz repentina hizo que ese pensamiento se fuera de tu mente

-Esto es para ti, ¿Te lo dije, no? Te conquistaría…

No aguantaste más y te lanzaste a abrazarlo con una enorme sonrisa y un sonrojo que sin duda todos verían, que bueno que ya era poca la gente que había en la escuela

-¡Tonto! ¡Mi respuesta e s un completo si!

-¿Aceptas mis sentimientos?

Su voz a pesar de ser aguda se le oía un tono de alegría, más que nada emocionado por saber que sus sentimientos son correspondidos por ti

-Por supuesto que los acepto, Tetsu

-(T/A) -san, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-¿Y todavía preguntas? ¡Si, si quiero ser tu novia!

Kuroko ya no pudo aguantar más y termino por unir sus labios en un pequeño pero tierno beso, eso sin duda te sorprendió pero para nada te desagrado

Ese día fue inolvidable para ambos…

Aunque hay algo que ninguno sabía. Que un curioso chico pelirrojo los estaba grabando para mostrarlo después a varios amigos aquel vídeo en donde ambos se decían lo tanto que se querían

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas: ¡Espero les haya gustado! En verdad es que espero que sí, ya que es de mi para Kuroko (?) Si gustan les hago uno con nuestra querida niña Akira, pero será mañana xDD y MiRROR claro que la hago con gusto :3 ¿Hay alguna situación que gustes? Si no se te ocurre algo, pus ya me la invento xDD ¡NOS VEMOS!**


	3. La carta de Akashi

**Notas: Vale, deben odiarme por no subir nada de estas cartas ;-; pero bueno, ya saben que paso mi pc dejo de funcionar y se fue al técnico QWQ , en fin, no vienen a leer de mi vida ¡Sino de los chicos! Esta es una ocasión especial, nuestro chico es Akashi (/o.o\\) Hasta yo estoy impactada, bueno ya saben (T/A) es su apellido y (T/N) su nombre**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **La carta de… Akashi**

-"Bien, es perfecta"

Sonrió de forma victoriosa aquel chico de cabellera rojiza al terminar de leer aquella pequeña carta que momentos antes había terminado de redactar… Pero…

¿Una carta? ¿Él? ¿Redactando una carta?

Es algo… inusual en él, después de todo es una persona que suele decir las cosas de frente. Entonces ¿Por qué tanta la necesidad de una carta? Debe de ser un asunto muy serio para que él quiera escribir una carta, y más a quien es dirigida

Aunque ya no importaba, terminando las clases tuvo junta del consejo estudiantil, pero antes de irse él dejo una linda hoja en el escritorio de alguien, y con ello se fue con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios ¿De quién se trataba para estar de esa manera?

Nada más ni nada menos que para ti ¿Qué le has hecho para que el gran Akashi Seijūrō tenga que escribirte una carta? ¿Algo bueno? ¿Algo malo? ¿Es alguna clase de invitación? No lo sabrías, sólo sabes que de un momento a otro, volvías por unas hojas que dejaste en tu escritorio donde se hallaba una ordenada y perfectamente doblada hoja de papel de tono rojizo con un peculiar nombre que de inmediato te llamo la atención: "Akashi Seijūrō"

En cierta manera, te aterro un poco lo que tendría adentro, aunque él sea una persona nueva desde que perdió con el equipo de Seirin; seguía teniendo esa aura de superioridad que inevitablemente estando a su lado te sentías incomoda, pero te armaste de valor para tomarla y comenzar a leer

¿Fue buena idea?

" _Hola, (T/A)_

 _Te debe sorprender mucho que te haya escrito en está ocasión_

 _Y lo comprendo, después de todo no es usual que yo ande escribiendo cartas a la gente a menos de que sea realmente, un asunto de gran importancia. Iré directo al punto para que esto no se alargue de sobre manera y puedas volver a tus actividades diarias_

 _Estoy interesado en su persona_

 _¿Desde cuándo? Desde aquella vez que hicimos equipo para nuestro proyecto. Cuando pude apreciar todas las cualidades que la caracterizan, me quede cautivado con usted_

 _Te he estado observando desde lejos, bueno, tampoco es que sea muy lejos ya que siempre está cerca de mí. He notado la gran determinación que hay en usted, además, quiero admitir que es una persona bastante amable y sin lugar a dudas linda, tal vez sea extraño que le diga todo esto, pero es sólo la verdad_

 _Así que espero no te incomode lo que diré a continuación_

 _Aún no sé muy bien si es alguna especie de "atracción" que tengo hacia usted o algo por el estilo. Pero sin duda quiero que vengas conmigo el viernes a las 6:00 p.m. a la "pequeña" fiesta que se organizará mi padre en mi casa._

 _Estaré complacido de mostrarle a la gente a mi bella acompañante_

 _En verdad espero verte ahí, sin duda que con usted la fiesta no sería nada aburrida, o al menos para mí_

 _¿Ve? Fui muy breve, bueno es momento de que vuelva a sus actividades, esperaré su respuesta con gusto. Y definitivamente espero sea una positiva_

 _-Akashi Seijūrō_

¿Cómo deberías sentirte al leer ese tipo de carta que ahora mismo sostenías en tú mano? ¿Feliz? ¿Avergonzada?

¡Era toda una mezcla de emociones!

No podías creer que Akashi, quién ha sido tu compañero de clases, la persona que se sienta detrás de ti, te haya notado entre tantas jóvenes de "mejor familia" para que fueras su acompañante. ¿Deberías aceptar? Después de todo, tenías cierto interés en el, ¿Y quién no? Si Akashi era un gran partido, pero que él se haya fijado en ti, te hacía dudar de alguna manera

¿Sólo te querría lastimar? ¿Era alguna especie de juego?

Lo dudabas, él no era así o al menos eso pensabas

Sin darte cuenta ya tenías los papeles que te encargaron en la sala de consejo estudiantil, porque sí, tú eras unas de las coordinadoras del lugar, por lo que también podías ver a Akashi haciendo todo el trabajo del presidente estudiantil. Cuando volteaste a verlo, él fijo su mirada en ti, haciendo que cierto escalofrío corriera por tu espalda

Si, sin duda te ponía nerviosa

Los días pasaron, y no sabías que hacer, mañana sería la fiesta y aún no hablabas con Akashi, en cierta parte era porque habías huido cada que lo veías ¡Pero no era tu culpa! No sabías como reaccionar

El día pasaba volando, en menos de lo que te diste cuenta ya era la última hora de escuela y el profesor había decidido que verían un vídeo acerca del tema, te llamaba la atención así que prestaste atención hasta que una pequeña nota se coló en tu pupitre

"(T/A) creo que es momento de que me des tu respuesta ¿No?"

Volteaste un poco tu mirada solo para encontrarte esos ojos rojos en los que tanto habías pensado, de nueva cuenta te sentiste nerviosa, pero no podías hablar porque el profesor los castigaría a ambos. Así que tomaste tu lápiz para escribir

" **Akashi -kun, ehm respecto a la invitación no creo ser la indicada para ir con usted"**

Devolviste la nota esperando su respuesta. En cierta forma estabas ansiosa

"¿Por qué crees eso? Pienso todo lo contrario"

" **No logro entender porque yo…"**

"Hmm pensé que fui claro con las cosas que me gusta de ti"

" **¡E- eso está claro! Pero… de entre tanta gente…"**

"Te lo demostraré, solo ven mañana ¿Sí?"

" **Está bien…"**

Cuando dejaste la última nota, tus nervios aumentaron, habías aceptado sin darte cuenta. Aunque bueno, ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Al día siguiente, todo normal, tanto en la mañana como en la tarde, una vez llegaste a tu casa decidiste tomar uno de los vestidos que más te gustan, el peinado algo sencillo y fácil de hacer por ti misma

Cuando estuviste lista, saliste para encontrarte a quien sería tu chófer esa noche, cortesía de Akashi, estabas muerta de nervios, ¿Qué pasaría en esa pequeña fiesta? Al fin habías llegado a la tan famosa reunión

No sabías como sentirte, a pesar de no usar un vestido muy llamativo la gente volteaba a verte, algo que te incomodo, tan solo buscabas con la mirada a Akashi, quien se había tardo en aparecer. Mientras la gente susurraba cosas tu caminabas por el lugar, cuando de pronto la luz se apaga y se centra en solo una persona: Era Akashi bajando las escaleras, algunas chicas suspiraban ante su presencia, los chicos murmuraban sus buenas cualidades, pero tú, tú no podías dejar de ver lo bien que se veía en ese traje

Tan embobada estabas con eso, que no notaste cuando se acerco a ti, provocando un sonrojo en ti y una sonrisa de victoria en él

-¿Quieres bailar?

-S- sí

Decir que no estabas nerviosa sería una completa mentira, todo parecía un sueño, era como si de un cuento de hadas se tratase. No podías creer lo que pasaba

-Me alegro mucho que aceptarás la invitación

-No me arrepiento de hacerlo… fue m-muy linda

-¿No quisieras salir? No me gusta que tanto chico te vea…

Eso hizo que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en tus labios, aceptaste la propuesta sin dudar. Y así una mágica noche empezó, quien diría que tan solo con esa invitación… sabrías que te gustaba Akashi

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas: ¡VOLVÍ! :O Y llegue con más energías que nunca, así que espero me perdonen la ausencia, pero lo recompensaré actualizando estas dos semanas que tengo de vacaciones, TODO lo que pueda ;)**

 **Espero les haya gustado ;U; tenía dudas con esta carta… así que espero no haberla cagado, en fin, el siguiente es Kise pero pueden decirme a quien quieren para la próxima :D ¡Nos vemos, bye!**


End file.
